


Traded Darkness for the Light

by blueeyedrichie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Brief Alcohol Mention, Eddie getting the love he deserves, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, M/M, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Spitroasting, Stanlonbrak, Threesome - M/M/M, basically just mentioned in the v beginning but otherwise it's not angsty it's all happy here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedrichie/pseuds/blueeyedrichie
Summary: “You guys… think I’m cute?” he asks quietly, and he’s suddenly very aware that Stan could walk in at any minute, and he’s not sure if that will make this easier or more intense. “Like, just as a friend, I’m guessing?”Mike smiles another one of his sweet, friendly smiles. And then he shakes his head. “Not quite.”~He glances back at Mike for reassurance before looking at Stan again, and everything really feels okay. Everything feels perfect, in fact. Like all the obstacles preceding this were just that: obstacles. And Eddie has finally arrived at the finish line, where he’s being rewarded with a new start.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Traded Darkness for the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimmyshrug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/gifts).



> [come talk to me on tumblr!](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com)
> 
> heyo, so this fic is a spinoff/alternate ending for [bimmyshrug's](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com) fic [Eager to be Held.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110310/chapters/52771219) you don't have to read that fic to understand this one, tho I definitely tried my best to mirror the portrayals of them from Bimmy's fic. also, if you haven't read it then the parts about Richie and Bill in the very beginning won't make much sense, but you can ignore that and read it for the smut and cuteness if you so wish
> 
> if you have read ETBH, then you know what's going on and why Richie should suffer consequences for all the shit he does and Eddie should get the love he deserves from Mike and Stan. I've been thinking abt this nonstop since Bimmy confirmed that Mike and Stan both have crushes on Eddie so just,,, enjoy. 
> 
> title is from R.I.F.P by Mothica, which is definitely vibes for ETBH Eddie, give it a listen and thank you bimmy for sending me that song, letting me write smth for your fic, and being a constant inspiration in my life <3

“Hey, Eddie!”

Eddie glances up at Mike with a smile before returning to the homework he has laying in front of him on his desk.

“Hey, Mike. How’s your day?”

Mike plops down on his bed, his knees brushing against Eddie’s thigh. Eddie doesn’t move away from the touch; if anything, he finds a strange comfort in the ease of it.

That’s been happening a lot lately. 

Things have calmed down quite a bit over the last few months. After Richie got arrested, Eddie had a rough time. He spiralled pretty quickly, and the only people he trusted enough to allow to be there for him were Mike and Stanley. He’s never been more grateful to anyone in his life than he is to them, especially after the hell he put them both through while he and Richie were together. 

He still misses Richie sometimes, and he thinks about the good moments they shared together, but he knows it’s for the best that they are no longer together. They can’t really be anyway, unless Eddie wants to visit an inmate. It’s not as if the thought hasn’t ever crossed his mind, but luckily, Stan and Mike have both been more than willing to distract him anytime he starts thinking those thoughts.

It’s strange. Ever since Bill decided to take a semester to study abroad, Stan and Mike have been… different, towards Eddie.

Maybe not different, but more open about their feelings toward him. Open, without actually saying the words. 

Bill left a month before the shitshow with Richie, and things just slowly started changing between Eddie and the couple.

He can’t put his finger on it, the only way he can describe it is that he feels so much closer to them now. But it’s completely platonic, he’s sure of that. Pretty sure. Probably.

The thing is, he’s told Mike a lot. The only person that knows more about Eddie sexually than Mike is Richie, and that’s only because they dated. But Eddie feels really comfortable talking to Mike about a lot of things. And Mike is always very open and genuine with Eddie, allowing him to ask him just about anything.

After Bill left, Eddie had asked Mike what that meant for him and Stanley, to which Mike only shrugged and joked, “You’re taking his place, of course.”

Eddie laughed, Mike laughed. When Stan came to their dorm later and they told him about the joke, Stan laughed.

But with each passing day, Eddie finds it much less funny. He finds himself _thinking._ And sometimes, he finds himself _noticing._

He notices how strong Mike is. But it’s a gentle strength. He could easily throw Eddie across the room if he wanted to, but he doesn’t do that. He lifts Eddie into his arms sometimes when they hug after a long day, and Eddie feels his breath leave him in tandem with his feet leaving the ground, and he notices how Mike smells so sweet. He isn’t sure if it’s his hair or his skin or what, but he inhales so deeply each time he’s close enough to Mike that it’s almost dizzying, and sometimes he asks Mike to borrow a sweater even when he isn’t cold, and excited little prickles dance on his skin anytime it just so happens that Mike is feeling warm, and he gives Eddie the sweater right off his back rather than one from his closet. Eddie falls asleep in those sweaters, and goes to class in those sweaters, and jerks off in those sweaters when Mike is out somewhere with Stanley.

And he feels guilty about it. At first, anyway. 

But then he starts noticing Stanley, and the way Stan looks at him when they return to the dorm and Eddie is still wearing Mike’s sweater. He notices the way Stan’s stony eyes observe Eddie’s messy hair and the state of his blankets, and the way Stan clears his throat and slips his hands into his pockets as if to search for something, and it takes Eddie a while to notice that he isn't searching for anything at all. Much the contrary, he’s trying to hide something, something that Eddie finds himself thinking about while he wears Mike’s sweater and shoves his hand into his underwear and imagines what would happen if the two of them happened to walk in on him like that. 

He wonders if they notice the way Eddie notices them, and he has to roll onto his belly on his bed sometimes if both of them are there with him to hide the evidence of all his little noticings. 

“My day was great! Super easy, actually. How about you?”

Eddie nearly jumps out of his skin when Mike’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

“Just homework,” he offers him a small smile. He’s not trying to be short. It’s not that he doesn’t want to be around Mike, or that he’s in a bad mood, or anything like that.

It’s that he can’t even fucking look at Mike anymore without wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on his skin, or to have Mike holding him down while Stanley crawls between his legs, or- 

“Stan’s coming over tonight, we were thinking of watching movies and having some drinks. You in?”

Eddie swallows hard enough that his throat clicks, and he gives up trying to focus any longer, dropping his pencil and crossing his legs under his desk.

“Yeah, that sounds really great. But… like, if you guys want some time alone or something, I can go out. Or something. I dunno, I just feel bad that you guys never seem to get alone time.”

Mike reaches out to gently grasp Eddie’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze, and Eddie’s entire body melts under the heat of it. 

“Eddie, we love spending time with you.”

Eddie flicks his eyes up to Mike’s, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Mike’s sparkling brown eyes are saying _we want you here with us, we want you, Eddie._

But he’s sure he’s just making that up, because it’s a phrase he’s heard one too many times in his little fantasies while he bites his lip in urgency not to say their names aloud as he comes.

So, as if to test it, he protests again. “I love spending time with you guys too! Like, so much. But I know that Stanley’s roommate never leaves, and I’m here a lot since my course load is easy this semester, and I just don’t want to intrude if you guys want, like, private time-”

Mike’s hand squeezes again, and he leans in a fraction, and Eddie’s heart skips a beat in his chest.

“Trust me, we’re fine. We’re happy to have you intrude on us.”

_We want you to intrude on us, don’t you see that?_

Yeah, he sees it. But he still doesn’t fucking believe it.

“Okay, then I’ll be there,” he agrees, and Mike smiles so wide and handsomely that Eddie is just glad he’s sitting down so he can’t be knocked right off his feet.

~

“Stan’s gonna be a little late. But check it out!”

Eddie looks up from where he’s playing Tetris on his phone, and he lets out a laugh at the sight of Mike holding up a bottle of pink liquid. When Eddie sits up and looks closer, he sees that it’s Kinky, and his taste buds immediately recoil at the sight.

“Ugh, I haven’t drank that since high school. I’m shocked, Mikey. I thought you were a beer drinker,” Eddie teases, puffing out his chest. 

“Hey! Let a manly man enjoy some disgusting, sugar filled liquor once in a while. Or are you too pretentious to drink this with me?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, dropping his phone on his bed before swinging his legs over the edge and grinning up at Mike expectantly. 

“Fine, but if I throw up I’m doing it on your side of the room.”

“Deal!”

The first taste of it has Eddie’s face instantly scrunching up, and he passes - or rather, shoves - the bottle back into Mike’s hand.

“I think I’ll just wait for Stan to show up with something more acceptable,” Eddie teases, watching Mike take a sip, and he can clearly see how much he actually enjoys it.

“More for me!” he laughs, but he sets the bottle aside on the desk and focuses on Eddie instead, his forearms resting on his knees as he leans forward. “Nah, I’ll wait too. Stan will be sad if we start without him anyway,” Mike says with a wink, and Eddie tries and fails not to let his mind immediately wander down a path that it definitely shouldn’t.

Goosebumps break out all over his skin just from sitting here with Mike, and he doesn’t know why it feels like there’s tension in the room. Surely he’s imagining it.

But Mike is still looking at him with dark, depthless eyes, and Eddie feels like he’s one breath away from sinking to his knees and crawling across the small distance separating them until Mike allows him to fit right between his thighs.

“We could play a game? Or something. Just til he gets here?” Mike suggests lightly, lifting his arms above his head in a stretch. Eddie sees a thin strip of skin appear between the waistline of his jeans and his sweater, and he knows he shouldn’t. But he does.

“Yeah! That- that sounds great,” he nods along, his eyes slowly moving back up to Mike’s face, “but, um- could I… borrow a sweater?” 

When he meets Mike’s eyes, he sees it. He knows he fucking sees it. He’d be stupid to pretend that he doesn’t see it. 

Longing, lust, love. A mix of all three, maybe. But he _sees it._

“Always, Eddie,” Mike grins, and Eddie’s heart kicks up as soon as Mike reaches down for the hem of the sweater and lifts it off of himself. 

And then his heart stops when he realizes that Mike isn’t wearing anything underneath it. He’s greeted by the gorgeous, smooth span of his chest and toned stomach, and he’s frozen in place as Mike gets up to set the sweater in Eddie’s lap before moving to their shared closet to grab a t-shirt.

“Thank you.”

“It’s just kinda crazy to me how you’re always so cold, you know? It’s fucking hot in here,” Mike chuckles, tugging the shirt on before plopping down in the desk chair rather than back on his own bed, which brings him much closer to Eddie. He swivels in the seat, and their knees brush together in that _way_ again. Eddie pulls Mike’s sweater over his head and crosses his legs under himself, tucking his hands away into the sleeves and resting them in his lap.

“Yeah, I’ve always been… cold,” he says dumbly, but Mike only smiles brighter.

“I’m happy to provide you with warmth anytime.”

Eddie nearly chokes on his own spit, and he lets out a much too loud cough before awkwardly saying, “Okay, what game?”

Mike watches him, letting out a little laugh once he can see that Eddie is okay before humming thoughtfully. “Two truths and a lie?”

Okay, yeah. That seems doable.

“Sure!”

“Cool! I’ll go first,” Mike leans back in the chair, stretching his long legs out. Eddie summons all the strength within himself to keep his eyes on Mike’s face. “I love drinking Kinky, I used to have a dog, I’m 5’9”.” 

Eddie makes as if to really consider it, lifting a sleeve covered hand to tap against his chin.

“I’m unsure about the dog, but I guess by process of elimination, I’m gonna say that you’re definitely not 5’9”.”

“Correct!” Mike grins, “I’d be insulted if you thought so, honestly.”

“Believe me, I know that you’re not.”

Mike lifts an amused brow, and Eddie wishes he could hide his face when he feels his cheeks heating up.

“Your turn, Eddie.”

“No, wait. You had a dog?”

Mike nods, smiling somberly. “Yeah! His name was Mr Chips. Best dog ever, seriously. But he passed on my dad’s farm when I was a kid. We buried him out there and I drew a little tombstone thing for him on a cardboard box, and my dad helped me put it up.”

Eddie smiles. “That’s really sweet. I’m sorry he passed.”

“It happens, you know? Miss him every day though.”

Eddie nods, reaching over to squeeze Mike’s knee.

“Okay, I’ll go,” Eddie says, thinking it over. “I’m from Maine, I love algebra, I’m really glad we’re friends.”

A sweet smile pulls at Mike’s lips, and he leans forward again, his forearms on his knees in the same fashion he’d been sitting earlier.

“Eddie, is this your way of ending our friendship?” he says playfully, “And admitting to me that you’re a gay that _loves_ math? Because that’s far too much information to receive all at once.”

“No!” Eddie giggles, pushing at Mike’s shoulder. Mike doesn’t move away though, he only lets Eddie push him and then returns to his place. Which Eddie is glad for, because he wants nothing less than for Mike to move away from him. 

“That’s really sweet, Eddie.”

Eddie shrugs, looking up at Mike from under his lashes. “Just the truth.”

Mike seems to ponder something for a moment, and Eddie bites his lip in anticipation.

“I love Stanley, we’re not poly, we think you’re really cute.”

“Mike…”

“You gotta guess the lie, Eddie,” Mike smiles reassuringly.

Eddie takes a breath. “Well, unless you’ve made some serious changes in your life and decided to hide them from me, you guys are definitely poly.”

“Correct.”

Silence fills the air, and though Eddie knows how he’d like this to proceed, he doesn’t know how to make that happen.

“You guys… think I’m cute?” he asks quietly, and he’s suddenly very aware that Stan could walk in at any minute, and he’s not sure if that will make this easier or more intense. “Like, just as a friend, I’m guessing?”

Mike smiles another one of his sweet, friendly smiles. And then he shakes his head. “Not quite.”

Eddie’s eyes feel so big in his face that he forces himself to blink, as if that could make them smaller.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Eddie; I’m not trying to make you feel weird, or anything. Stanley and I have just… we’ve talked about it. We both really care about you, and we feel like maybe… there could be something here. But if not, it’s not a big deal at all,” Mike leans a bit closer to meet Eddie’s eyes, “Really, Eddie. But we just want you to know that if- if there _is_ something, we’re open to it.”

Eddie stares into Mike’s eyes and nods slowly as if to confirm he understands, but his mind is still trying to catch up. 

“So… you guys- you guys like, have a crush on me?”

Mike chuckles. “I would say it’s more than a crush, at this point. But sure, a crush.”

“More?”

“Eddie, we’ve known each other for a while now. I’m sure that neither Stan or me have been very discreet. I mean, when-” Mike pauses, and Eddie can see him debating whether or not to bring up the past right now, and he really hopes he doesn’t, “I’m sure you’ve seen it. Stanley isn’t very subtle when it comes to how he feels about you, though it probably doesn’t come off very romantic, it seems more protective, probably. And with me, I know how friendly I am, and I’m sure it feels like… well, just friends, you know? But it’s more than that for us, and we’ve been wanting to tell you for a while. I hope it’s okay that I’m telling you now, I know this might be a lot,” he looks at him apologetically.

“It is a lot,” Eddie says honestly, “I just… I can’t believe you guys like me.”

“Why is that so unbelievable?” Mike chuckles lightly, but his question is genuine.

Eddie bites his lip, and he figures if there will ever be a time for him to come clean, it’s right now.

“Because… I like you guys too.”

Mike looks like that is the absolute last thing he’s expecting Eddie to say, and Eddie feels all the skin on his body tighten with nerves.

“What?”

And then his mouth is moving.

“Yeah, I mean, I have for a while. Like, I constantly try to get you guys to notice me. And sometimes I feel like you do, you know? Like, you let me wear your sweaters all the time and you guys are super open around me now, so I’ve been thinking, like- like maybe, you know? But I didn’t know how to approach the situation, and I’ve never been in a relationship like that, and I’m nervous? You guys are already together, I don’t want to wedge myself in and pretend that I belong when you two already have something so good going.”

“Eddie,” Mike reaches up to cup his cheek, and Eddie instantly leans into it - into the warmth he’s felt on his knee and his shoulder, but not where he wants to feel it most. “I understand, okay? Truly, I do. And I know me telling you so can only do so much, but I swear to you, you’re not intruding. You’re not barging in, you’re not gonna ruin anything. We want you to be with us.”

Eddie’s heart swells and leaps right up into his throat, and he’s so happy that he feels like crying. Instead, he smiles.

“Really?”

“Yeah, Eddie. Really.”

Eddie sucks in a shaky breath, shifting a bit closer to the edge of his bed. To Mike. The shift causes Mike’s sweater to jostle on his body, and the scent of Mike twirls it’s way up into his nose, and he can’t hold back any longer.

“Mike?”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me?”

Mike wastes no time lifting his other hand so that he’s holding Eddie’s entire face, and Eddie lets out a sigh that sounds desperate in his own ears as Mike closes the rest of the distance between them, starting where their knees bump together and ending at the tips of their noses where they brush, and everything else in between. 

Mike’s lips are soft and firm against his own, and he’s sure that if Mike weren’t holding his face that his head would just roll right off his shoulders and his body would vanish into thin air. That makes no sense even in his own mind as he imagines it, and he lets out a tiny giggle into the kiss. He immediately wishes he hadn’t when he feels Mike’s lips pause, but then Mike is giggling too, and soon they’re both laughing against each other’s lips, and the tears do end up falling down Eddie’s cheeks, and Mike wipes them away with gentle thumbs as they both cling to each other and laugh for what feels like hours, until Eddie’s belly grows sore and he’s forcing himself to stop, taking in breaths until they’re just breaths and not sneaky little laughs.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m laughing,” Eddie tells him with a smile, even though he knows it’s from that image, but he doesn’t want to try explaining that to Mike right now.

“No need to apologize, I’m just glad you’re feeling happy.”

Eddie is taken aback by that, because no one’s ever said something like that to him before.

No one’s ever told him they’re glad he’s laughing, just for the sake of it.

And strangely enough, that’s what makes Eddie’s laughter subside completely, because nothing is funny anymore, and he feels like if Mike’s lips don’t return to his own right this instant, he may actually lose his mind. 

So he leans in this time, capturing Mike’s lips with his own. It sends sizzling sparks shooting down his spine, and he shivers from the feeling of it.

His hands peek out from the sleeves of Mike’s sweater, only to sneak their way around Mike’s neck. He isn’t sure when he uncrossed his legs and got up onto his knees, but he has, and he’s pressing closer to Mike, who keeps getting further and further away from him. He’s confused, but Mike is still kissing him, so he doesn’t pull back or open his eyes. But it feels like he may topple over soon, and his lips part with what is certainly going to be a yelp, but then Mike’s hands are no longer on his face and are wrapped around his waist instead, and Eddie is no longer on his knees but sitting in Mike’s lap, his legs draped over the arm of the rolling chair in which Mike sits, and which easily explains why Mike was moving away from him. From the force with which Eddie was kissing him, and that makes his blush return fiercely.

“Easy, tiger,” Mike chuckles, his warm hand curled around Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie looks up at him owlishly. “Sorry.”

Mike’s hand tightens around his thigh and pulls him closer. “Don’t be, I love it,” he says, the fingers of his other hand slipping beneath the hem of his sweater - Mike’s sweater - and brushing over his side, “I told Stanley you’d be enthusiastic. He thinks you’re shy.”

“You guys- you’ve talked about this?”

It’s Mike’s turn to blush then, and Eddie isn’t sure he’s ever seen a cuter sight in his life.

“Oh yeah,” he laughs, shrugging as if to say it’s obvious, “More than is probably normal, honestly. Again, I’m sorry if that’s weird.”

“No- no. No, it’s not… I just-” Eddie licks over his bottom lip, “What do you guys talk about?”

Mike lets out a long breath, his fingers still tracing lines over his skin. 

“Well, like I said, I’ve always assumed you’d be very passionate. And Stan thinks you’d be really shy. I guess he’s not wrong, it seems like you’re both,” Mike smiles encouragingly, “But we both agree that you’re probably… uh, probably a bit of a freak.”

Eddie’s entire body must turn bright red, and he covers his face, muffling an embarrassed sound behind his hands.

“Ah, so we’re right, then?” Mike chuckles, soothing his hands over Eddie’s body.

Eddie nods behind his hands, and Mike gently lifts his own from Eddie’s thigh to wrap around his wrists and pull them away. 

“Yeah.” Eddie squeaks, because there’s no point in hiding it now.

“Stan will be so pleased,” Mike tells him, leaning in to peck his cheek. And as if on cue, the door swings open, both of their heads whipping around to see Stanley standing there.

Eddie immediately feels guilty, as if he’s doing something wrong by being in Mike’s lap like this, even though he knows he isn’t. Mike has made that quite clear. 

Still, his heart slams against his ribs as Stanley walks into the room, the door clicking shut softly behind him. He sets a bag down on Mike’s bed, the sound of bottles clinking together so loud in the heavy air around them. 

“Mikey?” Stanley asks, coming closer until he can place his hand on the back of Mike’s head. Mike easily tilts his head back with a smile, accepting the kiss Stan leans down to give him. Eddie watches this enraptured, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so aroused in his life as he is at the sight of two of the most handsome men he’s ever seen kissing so casually while he’s sitting right there.

“Hey, dove. You’re finally here,” Mike says breezily, his hand back on Eddie’s thigh. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

_We._

Eddie truly doesn’t understand how or why being included in Stan and Mike’s _we_ makes him feel so complete, but he’s already addicted to the feeling. 

“It looks like you’ve kept yourselves entertained,” Stanley smiles, and he moves to sit down on Eddie’s bed, where he’d been not long ago, just before he ended up in Mike’s lap. A much better seat, if you ask him. 

“Stanley… Mike told me- he told me how you guys feel, and stuff. And- and I think I want to.”

He glances back at Mike for reassurance before looking at Stan again, and everything really feels okay. Everything feels perfect, in fact. Like all the obstacles preceding this were just that: obstacles. And Eddie has finally arrived at the finish line, where he’s being rewarded with a new start.

“Eddie, we’d love that. I can’t even tell you how much we’d love that,” Stanley says, letting out a soft laugh. He reaches forward slowly, as if to give Eddie the chance to stop him, before brushing his thumb over Eddie’s cheekbone. And it feels just as perfect as it had when it was Mike’s thumb. 

“I was just telling him how you and I have talked about this,” Mike says, turning slightly in the chair so that Eddie is facing Stan directly, and Mike turns his head to look at him. Stanley smiles at Eddie, his hands soothing over Eddie’s calves. 

“Oh god, he’s probably freaked out then.”

Eddie shakes his head. “No! No, I’m not. I’m… flattered? I just- it’s hard for me to believe it.”

“Why?” Stan asks, his hands moving up higher each time they travel toward his knees.

Eddie looks back and forth between them for a moment before shrugging as if it’s painfully obvious.

“You guys are- you guys are hot! I mean, like, you’re both so handsome. And smart. And funny and kind. You’re perfect together, I just… can’t believe you’d want someone like me to come in and potentially fuck all that up.”

Stanley leans in closer, gently grasping Eddie’s chin to hold his gaze.

“You’re not going to fuck anything up. You need to take a look at yourself, Eddie. Don’t you have any idea how gorgeous you are? Don’t you know how you’re all of those things you just said, and more?” Stanley smiles at him. “Don’t act like you haven’t caught me staring at you. I know that we haven’t had the smoothest relationship in the past, but I know you aren’t dim, Eddie. I know you’ve seen me staring, and felt the things that I’ve felt.”

And that’s true. So fucking true. Eddie’s lost count of the amount of times he’s caught Stanley staring at him, only because he was preparing to do the same thing. He admires Stan any time he’s given the chance. He can stare at Mike or Stan for hours, though his favorite has always been staring at the two of them together, and listening to the soft sounds they make while they make out in Mike’s bed and try to stay quiet for Eddie’s benefit.

“I have,” he admits, staring directly into Stanley’s eyes.

“I know.”

“Do you want to kiss him?” Mike whispers into Eddie’s ear, and Eddie nods without hesitation. “Go ahead, sweetheart.”

Eddie inhales shakily, and he uses Stan’s hand as a guide as he leans in, gasping at the soft press of Stan’s lips against his own. Stan’s lips don’t move as firmly as Mike’s, but they’re just as sure and intoxicating.

Stan pulls away much sooner that Eddie wants, and the sound he makes gives him away. Stan chuckles, and Eddie shivers in Mike’s lap.

“Have you ever thought about it? Being with us?”

Eddie blushes, dropping his gaze from Stan’s with a nod. 

“Tell us about it?” Mike asks encouragingly, tucking a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear.

It takes him a moment, but he does as he’s asked.

“I’ve just… sometimes, when you two are like, laying in Mike’s bed and making out, I imagine what you would do if I just… slid myself in the middle. If you’d let me. I’ve thought about your lips and your hands all over me. Sometimes I think about…” he trails off, biting his lip nervously but pressing on, “I think of one of you holding me down and kissing me while the other one… the other one fucks me. And sometimes I think about you being rough, and putting me on my hands and knees. Then one of you is behind me and the other is in my mouth. It always switches which one of you is where, but it doesn’t matter. It’s just the fact that it’s both of you… I always think about both of you,” he finishes softly, his breath coming in quick pants from the nerves and from the way he’s gotten himself so worked up that he’s almost certain he’s leaking inside of his briefs. He just hopes it doesn’t show through his jeans. 

“What a good start for us, we share the same fantasy,” Stan smiles at him, and Mike nods, nuzzling his nose against Eddie’s cheek.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes.” Mike chuckles, both of his hands slipping under the hem of Eddie’s shirt and the sweater atop it.

“Do you want to?” Stan asks, and the way that it’s so genuine; the way that he feels so safe with Mike’s arms around him as he stares into Stanley’s eyes; the way he knows he could say _no, I think I just want to do this;_ the way he knows that if he decides he wants to stop at any time, he can tell them that and they’ll both gladly do so - that’s what has him making his decision.

“Yes.”

“Come lie down, Eddie.” Stanley says softly, and Mike helps him to his feet as Stanley scoots down a bit, and Eddie crawls into his own bed, lying down on his back. He watches as Mike and Stan share a sweet kiss, and his heart swells up in his chest. 

“We love you,” Mike says softly, and Eddie looks up at him with a smile.

“I love you guys, too.”

Stan crawls on top of him, easily leaning down and capturing Eddie’s lips in a deep kiss. He moans softly when Stan’s tongue slips between his lips, and he slides his fingers into Stanley’s soft curls, arching his body up against his. The bed dips beside them, and then Eddie feels Mike’s warm lips making their way up his jaw, and he’s suddenly kissing Mike now, their movements so fluid that Eddie barely realizes it’s even happened. He whimpers against Mike’s mouth, feeling hands smoothing over the warm skin of his belly. 

Mike pulls back, allowing Stanley to lift Eddie’s shirt and sweater off, and he’s smiling so sweetly once Eddie is topless.

“It’s so cute the way you always wear Mike’s sweaters, Eddie. I gush about it to Mike all the time.”

Mike nods, pressing a kiss to Stan’s shoulder. “It’s true. He’s literally obsessed with it.”

Eddie giggles, smiling brightly up at the pair. “I like the way you smell, and that’s the easiest way to get to enjoy it without being weird. I’m usually not even cold when I ask for them.”

Mike smiles, reaching down to brush his knuckles over Eddie’s cheek. “You are so adorable.”

“You never ask to borrow my sweaters.” Stan teases, lifting his brows at Eddie.

Eddie sputters. “I- I dunno! I just…” he sighs, and he’s grateful when Stan leans down to peck his lips.

“We still have time for that, don’t worry.”

Eddie smiles, but his lips part as a gasp spills from them when Stanley begins kissing down his chest. He tilts his head back against the pillows, and then there’s two sets of lips on his skin. Each one finds one of his nipples, and he cries out at the feeling of it. He places one hand on each of their heads, brushing his fingers through their hair as he arches under them. 

After a moment, they each go in a different direction; Stanley kisses his way up and Mike works his way down to begin undoing Eddie’s jeans. He sighs in relief once the zipper is down, and he lifts his hips to allow Mike to tug them down his thighs. 

Stanley cups his jaw in one hand and kisses just under his ear on the other side, licking and nipping in all the places that make Eddie’s entire body shiver. 

“You’re so reactive. I love it,” Stan whispers into his ear before biting his earlobe. Eddie clutches onto his shoulders, letting out a moan when he feels warmth between his legs. His briefs are still on, which frustrates him, but the feeling of Mike’s large hand completely cupping him makes his hips jerk up against him with a whimper.

“Stanley.” Mike’s voice is gentle, and Stan pulls back to glance down at him. Eddie follows Stan’s eyes, and when he realizes they must be looking at the wet spot on Eddie’s briefs, he blushes and groans, his knees automatically bending to try and hide himself. But they both place a hand on each of his thighs, and Eddie easily parts his legs again. 

Even though their eyes are taking in every inch of Eddie’s body, it doesn’t feel uncomfortable. He feels so desired in a way that he never has before. He feels like maybe they even think he’s beautiful, and that makes him want to cry. They smile at him simultaneously, and Eddie reaches his arms up, inviting them both down to him. They both oblige him, and he melts under their touch, giving into this thing that he’s been wanting for so long. 

It’s a mess of limbs and skin for a while then, and it’s clumsy as they get to know each other.

Once all the clothing is lost on the floor, Eddie kisses over Mike’s chest before giving Stanley the same treatment, and at one point they press Eddie between themselves, with Mike’s chest against Eddie’s and Stanley’s chest against Eddie’s back. He moans at the intimacy of it, something so strong and unwavering that he feels like he may float away at any moment.

He watches the pair in awe as they share a kiss, completely amazed at the sight of their lips moving together and their tongues peeking out to slip into the other’s mouth. He watches the way Stanley cups Mike’s cheek and how Mike’s hand firmly holds the back of Stanley’s neck, and the love between them is palpable. Between them like this, he can feel their heartbeats against his skin. He can hear the soft sounds exchanged between them as they kiss like nothing else matters, like it’s the first and last and only kiss that they’ll ever share.

And then they break apart, and those velvety sets of lips are back on Eddie. On his shoulders and his neck, his chin and his spine. 

They ease him down onto his hands and knees, and Eddie’s barely able to convince himself this isn’t a dream. 

Mike kisses Eddie deeply as Stanley opens him up with two lubed fingers, his free hand squeezing Eddie’s ass and holding him open. He moans desperately into Mike’s mouth, shoving his tongue inside and licking as far as he can reach. Stanley slips a third deft finger into him, and he shudders as the pads of all three brush over his prostate. Mike’s hand slides into his hair, tugging just enough to send sparks skittering over his scalp, and Eddie meets his loving gaze before crashing their lips together again, his hips rocking back against Stanley’s firm and practiced hand. 

“Are you ready for him, lovebug?”

Mike’s soothing voice breaks through the cloud of lust in his mind, and he opens his eyes to find Mike’s own dark, blown out ones looking back into his. He nods, glancing over his shoulder to find Stanley watching them with a smile, his free hand soothing over the small of Eddie’s back.

“You’re ready for both of us, baby?”

Eddie nods at Stanley as well, and he moans when Stan carefully removes his fingers only to wrap them around himself, coating his cock in lube. Mike presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips before getting up onto his knees, his fingers gently stroking over Eddie’s cheek while his other hand wraps around himself, stroking slowly. Eddie sees Mike give Stanley a loving look from across the length of Eddie’s body, and then he feels Stan parting his cheeks again before pressing the head of his cock against Eddie’s stretched hole.

“Stanley…” he gasps, his body sucking Stan inside as if it’s been waiting an eternity for this. The slide is smooth and thick, and Eddie moans loudly as Stan fills him up so completely that he hangs his head between his shoulders, his hips trembling as Stan bottoms out, his hands on Eddie’s sides as he presses kisses down the line of his spine.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart.” 

Eddie looks up at Mike’s words, and he smiles at the kind look on his face. 

“So good, love. So perfect for us,” Stanley tells him, rocking his hips against Eddie’s ass.

Eddie’s nerves light up at the praise, and he pushes himself up a bit, looking up at Mike from under his lashes. Mike is just brushing his fingers through Eddie’s hair so softly, his other hand still working over himself. Eddie doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants without embarrassing himself, so instead he stares into Mike’s eyes and allows his mouth to fall open, to which he receives a pleased groan from Mike’s lips.

Mike watches him closely as he drops his hand down to Eddie’s chin, his thumb pressing against the center of Eddie’s bottom lip. Eddie lolls his tongue out, and Mike groans again as he rests the head of his cock on Eddie’s pink tongue. Eddie moans, feeling his mouth water at the warmth and weight of him. Mike takes his hand off of himself then, allowing Eddie to take him into his mouth as deeply as he wants. Eddie looks up at him with a pout in his eyes when he realizes he can only get about halfway down, and he tries to convey without words that he doesn’t want Mike to go easy on him.

“He wants your help, Mikey.”

Stan’s voice is almost teasing, and Eddie has never thought of Stan being the rougher one, but he’s starting to think that he might be.

“Who am I to deny you what you want, baby?” Mike smiles, and he begins rocking his hips slowly, his cock hitting the back of Eddie’s throat. Eddie moans around him, working his tongue and hollowing his cheeks as he stares up at Mike through the tears building up behind his eyes. “Jesus, you’re beautiful.”

Stanley lets out a moan as he pulls back and thrusts inside Eddie, and Eddie’s eyes roll back in his head, his mouth slackening as Stanley thrusts into his prostate on the first go. Mike only slides in deeper then, nearly all the way to the base.

“Just like that, Eddie, fuck.” Mike groans, continuing to rock his hips.

Stan quickly begins picking up his pace, both of his hands curled securely around Eddie’s hips, his fingertips pressing what Eddie hopes will turn into bruises into his skin.

“Is he crying?’ Stanley rasps, his hips harshly slapping against Eddie’s ass as he moves. “God, I bet he looks so pretty when he cries.”

Eddie lets out a choked whimper, and Mike slowly begins to thrust into Eddie’s mouth now, getting nearly all the way in to the base on each thrust. Mike’s head is tossed back in pleasure, his hands holding Eddie’s face firmly. Eddie blinks the tears from his eyes, and he can see the way the muscles of Mike’s abdomen contract tightly under his skin.

It seems as if he finally registers Stanley’s question, and he looks down at Eddie then. 

“He’s gorgeous when he cries,” Mike confirms, and that seems to spur Stanley on. He presses a hand to the middle of Eddie’s back, forcing him to arch more before hiking his hips up and shoving into him even faster, groaning as he fucks as deep into Eddie’s small body as he can.

Eddie’s fingers clutch at the sheets beneath him, and his toes curl when Mike and Stanley’s hips seem to sync up, thrusting into him in tandem and driving him absolutely wild. His own cock is leaking onto the bed, slapping against his belly with each of Stanley’s harsh thrusts. 

“Next time we’ll switch,” Stanley pants, and Eddie lets out a garbled moan at the idea of next time. “God, Eddie, you feel better than I ever could have imagined.”

“He does, he’s perfect,” Mike moans, his thrusts becoming erratic, his grip in Eddie’s hair getting tighter. “Relax, Eddie, you’re doing so good for us.”

Eddie easily relaxes, and he feels himself drooling as Mike slides into his throat over and over again while Stanley continues driving himself into Eddie’s prostate, and he lets out a desperate cry around Mike when Stanley reaches around his body to take Eddie’s leaking cock into his fist. 

“Let us see you, show us how good you are, Eddie.” Stanley encourages, his hand flying over Eddie’s shaft. 

“Come on, lovebug. You’re so good for us, you’re gonna make us come.” Mike smiles down at him, his cock pulsing in Eddie’s mouth.

He wants to keep going, he wants to last longer for them, but he feels the heat roiling in his belly as it prepares to escape him. He sucks harder around Mike, the sound of his pleased groans make him shiver and clench down tightly around Stan, who strokes him faster and holds onto his hip even tighter as his thrusts somehow pick up pace, broken moans being torn from his chest.

Eddie cries out when Stanley’s thumb swipes over the tip of his cock, and his toes curl as he comes harder than he ever has before, garbled sounds bursting in the back of his throat. 

It feels like he comes for so long, his cock spurting over and over again as he rocks back against Stanley and presses his nose against Mike’s skin, feeling him pulse once more before he’s gripping Eddie’s hair tightly and letting out a low growl, his warm come shooting down Eddie’s throat. Eddie’s eyes roll back at the feeling, and his fingers scrabble against the sheets to ground himself as his body shudders, swallowing down every drop Mike gives him.

He has maybe a second to recover before Stanley releases his spent cock and takes both of his hips in hand, roughly pulling Eddie against himself once more as he releases inside him, the head of his cock pressed right up against Eddie’s prostate. A wet, choked sound leaves him as he focuses on being stuffed full on both ends, and his cock twitches in earnest as they both stay inside him until they grow soft. 

Eddie closes his eyes when hands begin brushing softly over his skin. Mike eases out first, stroking his cheeks gently as he pulls his hips back. His thumb catches the mess that spills out over Eddie’s bottom lip, and he sucks in a shaky breath once his airways are completely open. 

He whimpers as Stanley carefully pulls out of him, his hands massaging Eddie’s ass. They gently roll him onto his back, and Eddie opens his eyes just in time to see Stanley take Mike’s hand and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Mike’s hands wrap around Stanley’s waist and pull him closer, drawing a whimper from Stanley’s lips. The sight of it makes Eddie smile, his skin so warm all over, and it’s only a moment before their focus is back on Eddie. 

Mike maneuvers himself over Eddie’s body, easily pressing himself up against his back and wrapping one strong arm around his middle. Eddie hums happily, turning his face to capture Mike’s lips in a kiss.

Then Stanley’s warmth is enveloping Eddie on the other side, and he turns back to find his pretty eyes admiring him. He bites his lip, melting when Stan reaches up to grasp his chin. He whimpers when their lips meet, and he can’t resist slipping his tongue into Stanley’s mouth. 

“Are you feeling okay, Eddie?” Mike asks, his voice low and smooth as he kisses over Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie nods, looking into Stan’s eyes before turning to look into Mike’s with a smile. “Yes,” his voice comes out hoarse, and Mike blushes at the sound of it. Stanley reaches over to cup Mike’s cheek. “Thirsty,” Eddie adds, and Mike and Stan both laugh softly, leaning in to press kisses to whichever parts of Eddie they can reach.

Stan rolls away for a moment to retrieve Eddie’s water bottle from his desk. Eddie sits up just enough to take a few long sips, thanking Stan and giving it back to be put out of the way.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, just touching each other’s skin and enjoying the warmth of one another. Eddie feels so cozy that he begins to doze off, and is only pulled back from slumber at the sound of Stanley’s soft voice.

“Eddie?”

“Hmm?”

Stan brushes some hair away from Eddie’s forehead, and Mike’s fingers trace shapes along his ribs that make him giggle.

“We don’t…” Stan starts, glancing up at Mike and then back to Eddie, “we don’t want this to be a one time thing. If you don’t, I mean. We want to be with you, if that’s something you’d want, too.”

Eddie looks at him with wide eyes, and he doesn’t even have to look back at Mike. The soft, lingering kisses he presses against the nape of Eddie’s neck is all the confirmation he needs to know that they do both truly want this, and Eddie’s never felt so completely loved in his entire life.

He swallows over the lump in his throat and tries to keep his happy tears at bay, lifting his hand to lace his fingers with Mike’s and pull his hand to press against his belly. He rests his forehead against Stanley’s, their lips brushing together when he speaks.

“Yeah- yes. That would make me so happy.” 

Two sets of arms are around him then - and around each other - as they hold him tightly between themselves. Eddie giggles when he hears them laugh into a quick kiss, and it’s only moments after that that all three of them are melting into the softness of Eddie’s mattress.

“Hey,” Eddie whispers, licking his lips, “there’s just one thing, though.”

Mike hums, and Stanley lifts his brows.

“I get to borrow your sweaters. Both of your sweaters, anytime. No questions asked.”

Mike chuckles, squeezing his arm around Eddie and kissing the shell of his ear. “I can make that work. Stanley?”

Eddie flicks his eyes up to Stan’s, smiling at him.

Stan nods. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> one validation pls uwu


End file.
